Stage
by ink teardrops
Summary: They whisper, in hushed tones reserved for the lost, that you were going to be someone and that you were going to change the world but, how wrong they were. Because it's not things like surnames or beauty that make a difference, it's things like heroism and courage and Daphne, sweetie, you had none of that, did you? —-Daphne finally runs, with Blaise by her side


_A/N: I really don't know where this one came from. I have been reading a lot of Daphne Greengrass lately and, suddenly, inspiration struck. So, here you have it. I own nothing._

* * *

They whisper, in hushed tones reserved for the lost, that you were going to be someone and that you were going to change the world but, how wrong they were. Because it's not things like surnames or beauty that make a difference, it's things like heroism and courage and Daphne, sweetie, you had none of that, did you?

Daphne, you were just a coward, weren't you? You were a runner, a hider and you didn't face up to what you did. You were never, ever going to be a Gryffindor, after all. You were always just Daphne, the snake amongst the royalty, never quite fitting in. Perhaps, that was a sign. A warning of what was going to happen. But, still, they seem pretty shocked about it.

Take your darling little sister, sobbing in the corner. She's always been such a good actress, you know that and you know that the reason that she is doing this is because she's always been one for keeping up appearances. Because, (shock horror!) what would the world say if the youngest Greengrass daughter wasn't upset over her lost elder sister? But, if it's one thing you've learnt, Daphne, it's that the world doesn't seem to understand the intricacies of pureblood families. There's no love involved, it's just about money, inheritance and façades (you're a master of disguise, aren't you, Daph?).

Astoria's acting as though she can't quite believe what has happened. But, maybe, she's the reason for what _did_ occur. Because, your whole life, it's been Astoria this and Astoria that. Because, she was the girl with the coal black hair and the sapphire eyes who looked the part of the Greengrass and played it oh-so-well. Because, she was Snow White, and you, Daphne, you've always just been another ugly step-sister (except this time, you're actually _related_). And maybe, you were sick of that and you were sick of her Prince Charming who should have been yours and so, perhaps, that's why this happened.

And nobody ever seemed to understand you, did they, Daph? They all thought that you were the perfect pureblood, Slytherin heir who was composed and didn't care about anything, aside inheritance and status. But, what they didn't seem to get was that you were just acting in a play of your life, on a stage that was far too judgemental and for an audience who only expected one thing from you. And now, the curtain's gone down and the lights have dimmed, and you're tired of being scripted, you're tired of pretending and you actually want to go out and live your own life, not just prance around in a costume of someone you were supposed to be.

But, Daphne, you played your part so well. No-one ever suspected that you, Daphne Greengrass, weren't quite what you seemed. Because they just saw a Greengrass wearing a Slytherin Hogwarts uniform, with perfectly curled blonde hair and a graceful walk.

They never did see the girl who licked her blood red lips, tossed back her straightened platinum hair and pulled on a tight, silk dress. They never did see the girl who danced with strangers in a dingy Muggle bar in the back streets of London before returning to their bedroom and dancing a choreographed routine of passion, desire and lust. They never did see the girl who pretended to fall asleep in their arms and then, in the dead of the night, left them with a cold, empty bed and a handful of unanswered questions.

No-one knew the girl who broke many hearts and revelled in the feeling of leaving. Well, no-one except for Blaise, but, he was always different, wasn't he, Daphne? He knew who you truly were and he was happy to let you leave cherry red smudges on his cheek, happy to let you be the real Daphne Greengrass around him. Because, he got it, didn't he Daph? He knew the feeling of pretending his whole life; pretending to be a haughty pureblood prince and pretending that he didn't suspect his stepfather's peculiar demises. And, he was sick of it too and, just like you, he wanted to be free too.

He was a runner as well, a hider and so, maybe you're as bad as each other and maybe you do truly deserve one another. Perhaps that's why he's the one person you can bear to have around.

And so, Daph, you've lived in the spotlight for far too long, you've been acting the life you're supposed to be leading for your entire life and, now, it's time for a change. So, bid your audience and your fellow actors goodnight and say goodbye to the stage you've lived on for so many years because, Daphne, it's time to move on to a bigger crowd and a more impressive theatre. You're moving on.

Stare through the window of your family home, of the Greengrass estate and look at your horror-stricken parents, sitting in stunned silence, clutching the note that you scripted this morning with red pen and nineteen years of frustration (_I'm done_) and thinking about the empty, cold bed you've left them like you've left so many others. Look at Draco Malfoy, the boy that was once yours, holding your baby sister's delicate hand, comforting her like she's always been his.

And, finally, look at your _darling_ little sister. Pretending to be distraught, the little darling she always has been. Your little sister who glances around the room, before seeing you standing by the window. She makes no acknowledgement of your presence to the crowd within your family home, but instead takes in your appearance with a shocked glance. Your Greengrass hair that _should_ be brunette and curly but is, instead, platinum blonde and straight, your frosted red lips and your red silk dress, covered by a black cloak. And she nods once because really, she's known all along and you stare one last time before turning away.

You pull up your hood and you walk back down the path of your childhood home, sparing it one final glance. You reach Blaise and you take his smooth, caramel hand in yours and you turn once on the spot, apparating away together to begin a new life, a better life where you can both truly be yourselves. Together.

And, Daph, finally, you've realised that you don't care. They can whisper all they want about how you were going to be stellar and that it's such a shame that you've disappeared but, it's nothing to you. Because, really, you're a supernova now because you're finally free and you're shining brighter than ever before because, Daphne Greengrass, you're in your element. You're doing what you've always done best.

Running.


End file.
